


Only Time Will Tell

by PixieDust291



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon cocks are huge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse Dom/sub tones, Side pairings from other fandoms that act as supporting characters, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smauglock, side original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins agrees to be the mate of the Dragon King in order to stop a war. Being an older omega, he knows that mating himself to Smaug is likely the only chance at happiness he is going to get. Even if it will be a loveless happiness. However, Bilbo soon discovers that being Smaug's mate offers him more freedom and liberties then he previously had. And just maybe love can bloom in the most harshest of conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

               “I think…I should be the one to go,” Bilbo spoke up. The entire room of arguing dwarves fell silent, which was kind of amazing as that very, very rarely ever happened. However, having all of their eyes turned on him was not the most comfortable situation. He knew he was not supposed to be there, as this was a meeting for only the dwarf lords but this discussion was too important to risk dwarf greed or stubbornness overruling logic.

               “No,” Thorin shook his head.

               “Well I don’t really see any other option.” Bilbo took a steadying breath as he looked around at all the other dwarves at the table. “None of you will accept his proposal and be his mate, so I will. After all, I’m an unbounded omega.” Bilbo noticed the coldness in Thorin’s eyes at the comment. “If I agree to be his mate then these lands will finally have peace.” The dwarves seemed to calm a little at his statement. Though they may be selfish and hard headed no dwarf there was by any means stupid. They all knew Bilbo was right. A peace treaty with the dragons was never going to work unless someone gave in.

               Balin, one of the oldest dwarves, gave Bilbo a pitying look “Laddie…”

               “There, see, now you have a volunteer.” said one of the other dwarves who had come all the way from the Black Hills.

               “That’s enough Haldin,” Thorin snapped.

               The lands of Alonia had gone through many changes in the last couple hundred years, most notably the migration and revelation of dragons returning to the lands. The wars, which had started over the rights and ownership of said lands to the slaughtering and butchering of dragons for their hides and bones, had been bloody and gruesome. The death toll on both sides was becoming unthinkable. The main driving force behind these battles were the Templars, a group of religious fanatics that thought anything and everyone that wasn’t ‘human-like’ in appearance was the spawn of Satan.

               All of this had started to take place long before Bilbo’s parents had moved to the city of Dale. Even now the city was a prosperous shinning jewel of the west. Its high levels of trade and finely crafted wears placed it as a global economic trade market on the world map. The city sat in the valley just five miles to the west of the expansive dwarven mines that Thorin Oakenshield ruled over. It also sat nestled just below a large towering mountain range or black and gold rock. The mountain had come to be called The Dragon’s Keep as it was inhabited by a rather large clan of dragons. Smaug the Stupendous, one of his many names, was the Alpha and their ruler.

               The dragon clan and the dwarves had been fighting over territory, riches, and pretty much anything worth fighting about for as long as Bilbo could remember. Thorin’s father, before his death, had even been so foolhardy as to send an army into the mountains to wage war with the beasts. None of his kin had returned.

               “This could easily be a trick, something designed to get ahold of one of us so that-” Balin was interrupted.

               “One of us,” the dwarf from before huffed “He is a hobbit, and merely and omega secretary or…whatever it is that he does.” He coughed exaggeratedly, making sure his feelings of what he thought Bilbo really was quite clear.

               Bilbo blushed slightly as he cast a look to Thorin. It was natural for other alpha’s to assume that any omega in Bilbo’s position, a boy who started out the friend of the prince and then came into his confidence and employ, had naturally come to be there because he allowed the prince to fuck him. However, though Thorin and Bilbo did share feelings of affection, the truth of the matter was Bilbo had never allowed Thorin to take him. Despite what other people thought, Bilbo was still a virgin and would remain so until an alpha gave him his solemn word that they would be mated and bond. That’s not to say that Thorin hadn’t tried, but Bilbo held onto his proper social upbringing. Despite the fact they hadn’t done anything, Thorin ignored the growing rumors about them and never came to Bilbo’s aid to clear his name. At first Bilbo had denied the claims, but the word of a ‘whore omega’ meant nothing.

               “If we send Bilbo up there and Smaug threatens to kill him if we don’t relinquish our hold on Dale’s trade good or lands, then where does that leave us?” Balin intoned.

               The dwarves seem confused by this “I do not see your problem.” Several of the other dwarves nodded and murmured in agreement.

               Bilbo cast a small smile toward Balin. The Beta had always been the one person most kind to him, but even his words of wisdom where no help here. The company then looked to Thorin, who seemed calculative as he sat in his chair. For one second Bilbo hoped the man would relent and deny his social obligations, say that Bilbo was his and would verbally stake his claim. For one second he hoped, only to come crashing back to reality as Thorin only nodded “It is decided.” Shame and embarrassment filled Bilbo as he turned and walked out of the room.

               Once he was in the comforting solitude of his own room he walked to the bed and laid down upon it, gazing up at the ceiling. For priding himself on being a very inquisitive and smart hobbit he often wondered how he had allowed himself to get in this situation, or to continually be so foolish as to hope in absolute vain. Thorin was a king and even though Bilbo was an omega he was also male. Male omegas were never allowed to be the chosen mate or royalty nor were they allowed to bear offspring that would succeed the throne. He had known this even back when he and Thorin were just playmates and yet he had foolishly allowed himself to feel and hope.

               Then again, Bilbo considered, he could look on the bright side. True that it wasn’t what he had wanted or dreamed but at least as of tomorrow he would finally be mated, and to a dragon. Of all the creatures in the world Bilbo was sure no hobbit omega could ever claim such a feat. And because his alpha was a dragon he was sure he would be strong, threatening, and every bit of what the term ‘alpha’ implied. A slight shiver ran through Bilbo’s body. Then again, his alpha would be Smaug. As far as he could recall he never heard anyone say anything **good** about Smaug. He sucked on his lower lip before allowing his tongue to run over it. What if Smaug was… abusive? It was true that there were laws against that but Bilbo wasn’t sure if dragons had similar laws. For all he knew he could be Smaug’s sixteenth omega in a harem of other dragons.

               Bilbo shook his head. No, he refused to think such thoughts. After all Smaug had been the one to offer up the treaty first and he had given his solemn word that he would mate with the omega presented to him. That was… that was more than Thorin had ever given him. Bilbo closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.

               At the moment there was a knock on his door. Bilbo rose into a sitting position but did not answer the door. “Yes?”

               “Bilbo,” Thorin’s voice sounded hushed through the wood “Would you please open the door?”

               He was quiet before he said “I can’t Thorin, what would my future mate think about me allowing another alpha in my rooms before the big day.” It was childish, he knew, but he didn’t feel like being sympathetic for Thorin at the moment. He had been sympathetic toward Thorin for quite long enough.

               “Bilbo please, you don’t have to do this.”

               “You know as well as I that no dwarf will agree to be a dragon’s mate. You could maybe try asking some of the humans or elves that live in Dale, but I doubt Smaug would like them even if they agreed to help you. I’m your best bet.” Bilbo huffed out a laugh “I’m not a dwarf but I’m almost the size of one. Maybe he won’t notice.”

               “Bilbo-”

               “Thorin,” Bilbo cut in “I can’t keep being your friend and lover if… I am an omega and though I don’t like to show it I do have needs. I want… I want a bond and a family. And you and I both know that you can’t give that to me.” Bilbo waited, but there was no response. “So please, just let me have this,” he lowered his head and whispered to himself “If nothing else.” There was a moment longer and then her heard the thudding footsteps of Thorin marching away.

               Bilbo gulped and looked around the room. He wondered what he should bring with him, if he was allowed to bring anything at all. The weight of everything seems to be closing in on him in that one moment. He laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes, willing time to go faster until the world just ceased to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are either going to love me or hate me for what I did in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Edited by the lovely Fairy-kun

               Bilbo trudged up the black mountain, so named because of the black rocks that were abundantly found there. He sneezed once, twice, due to the fumes of sulfur. The ground beneath his feet was burning hot and Bilbo was sure that if he had to endure the heat much longer he was going to get blisters. Sweat dripped from his curled hair and right into his eyes. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and nearly stumbled, but caught himself. Taking a moment to pause, he looked down at the map in his hand.  Some of the dwarves had offered to come with him but he refused. It was bad enough that he was going up the mountain and there was no need to put them through it as well. Besides, Bilbo didn’t want to think of what Smaug or the other dragons might think if they were _several_ dwarves climbing up the mountain. One Hobbit would hardly be perceived as a threat, but a band of dwarves might be.

               Gulping to try and wet his dry throat Bilbo turned his eyes toward the sky and the stormy gray clouds. He had no clue if he was anywhere near the crag that Balin had said would be the hardest part before he reached the top. He didn’t understand. There had been no directions or any further explanation on Smaug’s part and the dwarves had known little to nothing about the mountain. Was this supposed to be a test? If it was, Bilbo was determined not to fail it. He knew nothing about dragons but he assumed they did not condone weakness. Rolling back up his map He started up the mountain once more. He climbed, jumped, and even dragged himself up the large and sharp rocks. He continued on and on, refusing to give up. He had just scaled a particularly rough edge when he took another moment to catch his breath. The air around him was so hot and dry it made him feel almost dizzy. Water. He needed water. He reached into the shoulder bag he had brought and took out a small glass jar. At the beginning of his journey it had been filled to the brim with water but now very little of it remained. Bilbo sighed as he unscrewed the cap.

               He was about to drink from it when a cracking and tumbling of rocks had his head jerking to look behind him. Though he didn’t see anything at first, he continued to stare. After a moment, another small pile of rocks was tipped over and Bilbo saw a quick flash of a black tail. Bilbo blinked, sure that the terrain and heat must be playing tricks on him. But before he could second guess himself further a rounded muzzle and black tipped horns peeked its way from around the rocks. The dragon was small, almost the size of a cat, as it staled forward and then bit a rather large rock in half with its sharp teeth. The black rock shattered and from within spilled an almost white looking powdery sand.

               “Brimstone.” Bilbo said, staring at the creature with absolute awe.

               The dragon did not appear to have known Bilbo was there until he spoke. It stopped its ravenous licking of the brimstone and then turned to look at him. Bilbo loved animals and had always enjoyed nature, but never in his life had seen such intelligent and fearsome eyes. These were not the amused almond shaped eyes of a cat, nor were they the worshipful rounded eyes of a dog. These eyes were multi colored and stared at his with such intensity that Bilbo imagined only a top predator, such as a dragon was, could achieve. Bilbo gulped and tried to remain still not wishing a provocation. This dragon was obviously young and with Bilbo’s luck it was probably Smaug’s grandson or something. Hurting the little thing, which Bilbo neither desired to do nor thought he _could_ do, would not endear him to his future mate.

               All the same the dragon looked more curious than anything else. He cocked his head to one side, studying Bilbo, before his tiny eyes caught sight of Bilbo’s water. The dragon screeched and then walked forward, stopping at Bilbo’s feet. He cried again and tried to snap at the water.

               “Hey, hey!” Bilbo held the water out of his reach. “You can’t have this, I need it.” The dragon screeched again. “I said no!” Bilbo said more firmly. The dragon peered at him and then, much to Bilbo’s astonishment, he blinked and began emitting a vibration from deep in his chest. To Bilbo’s ears it sounded a lot like purring.

               “Huh,” he frowned at the dragon “I didn’t know dragon’s purred.” The dragon snorted, still looking at the water. Bilbo followed his gaze, then looked back at the dragon, and ultimately sighed. “Alright, alright.” He moved to sit down and the dragon made room, purring louder. Bilbo opened up the container and offered it. The dragon approached and with its long neck and tiny head had very little trouble reaching the water at the bottom of the jar. He drank from it with obvious enthusiasm. Bilbo smiled as he watched “You know, I thought dragons didn’t drink water. Doesn’t that affect with your fire breathing or…something?” The dragon finished the last of the water and then retracted its head, gazing up at Bilbo with a questioning look. “Sorry, little one,” Bilbo held the jar upside down “no more.” He stood up and was about to walk off when the baby dragon started screeching in earnest. Bilbo turned, frightened as the baby continued to make a high pitched roaring noise.

               Bilbo turned back and crouched down on his knees “What’s wrong?” He attempted to hold out a hand but wasn’t sure if he really should touch the dragon or not. “Calm down and let me help you.” The baby stopped crying but only because a louder and echoing roar came from the sky. Bilbo looked up and saw a sleek brown dragon soaring overhead and descending downward. The dragon paused in midflight and then curled into a diving motion straight at the ground. Bilbo’s mouth fell open and then he yelped as the creature opened its wigs just a second before it collided with the ground, causing it to land in a graceful flurry of black rock and dust. Bilbo coughed as the baby dragon ran up and started nipping at the other dragon’s wings playfully. The bigger dragon turned her long neck and gave a teasing snort of air to the little one’s head, making him cry out in delight. She then turned her attention to Bilbo, her eyes regarding him with cool intrigue.

               “What is someone like you doing on our mountain?” came a cool female voice. She did not sound angry, or even threatening, but more worried than anything else.

               “Um,” Bilbo coughed “Sorry, um…I’m here to see Smaug. I’m…” he took a steadying breath. “I’m supposed to become his mate.”

               The female dragon blinked her Eyes at him “ _You_ are?” She leaned forward and sniffed him “You do not smell like a dwarf.”

               “I’m not.” Bilbo corrected “I’m a hobbit.”  The dragon made a sound between a whine and a snort, one of her clawed feet pawing at the ground as if she were nervous. “Is that…going to be a problem?”

               She gave him a weary look “I’m not sure.”

               Bilbo had never met a dragon that looked so unthreatening. It confused him until it occurred to him that she must be an omega. He silently reprimanded himself for not thinking of it sooner. It would only make sense that dragons had alphas, betas, and omegas just like many other species did. With every passing revelation Bilbo was beginning to see that he needed to stop think of dragons as animals and more as equals. Bilbo licked his lips against before saying “I’m Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins.”

               “Bilbo,” the dragon repeated and he nodded “I am called Molly. It is nice to meet you, Bilbo Baggins.”

               Molly. That was a rather common name for a dragon. With their King being named Smaug, Bilbo had just assumed all the dragons had interesting names. Molly tilted her head and then she jerked back as if in pain as an even louder and thunderous roar caused the ground beneath then to tremble. “I must return.” She said swiftly, taking the baby dragon ever so gently in her teeth. She reminded Bilbo of a mother cat picking up her kittens.

“Why?” He asked as she turned. Her wings unfurled and she was about to take off when Bilbo yelled “Wait!” He ran around so the he was standing in front of her. “Please take me with you.” Her eyes blinked at him again and he begged “Please, I can’t take this heat and you know I’ll never make it to the top. At least not by the time I’m sure Smaug wants me to be there.” Reluctantly the dragon nodded and then moved her neck down for Bilbo to hop on.

The moment he was situated on her shoulders her wings expanded and then thrummed against the ground with such a force Bilbo swore he had just gone deaf. She did it again and again as they began to rise off the ground and then with her wings outstretched to their fullest she took off into the air. Bilbo had to flop downward and press himself flat against her neck as the wind alone threatened to throw him off. He tried to keep his eyes open as her body climbed higher and higher. The ground beneath them became a far distant point and as Bilbo turned his head he saw that they were approaching the peak he had been staring at his entire journey. Surprisingly though the dragon did not slow her flight or stop but flew right past it, climbing higher and higher into the cloud cover and when they emerged Bilbo’s mouth nearly feel open at the sight of it.

The mountain was far bigger then he could ever have imagined, with several large and pointed interconnected peaks. An elaborate black stoned city lay before him the likes of which would even rival Rivendell, a lush Elven city, in its beauty. He was dumbstruck and in awe that the dragons had even been able to do this. It was a castle, an actual mountain castle. Molly swooped under a connecting bridge and from the brief glimpse inside the windows Bilbo was sure he had seen people. Actual human people. But that could not possibly be. They continued flying until they reached the largest peak. Molly then turned her body and began soaring upward once more, heading toward a fire lit entranceway that was a cracked and jagged surface within the rock. 

It was more than large enough to accommodate her body even with her outstretched wings and they flew right in. The rough and dark rock that was the outside did not at all reflect the splendor that was the inside. As they dropped down and landed on a black granite entryway Molly gingerly set down the baby dragon, which began to hiss and sputter small little sparks, clearly displeased.

As Molly lowered her neck Bilbo took that as his cue to get off and slid to the ground. His ached hot feet felt immediate relief when they touched the cool granite. He sighed from the sheer relief. He then yelped as something nipped at his ankle. He turned to find the baby dragon looking up at him as it hissed again.

“Come!” an authoritative voice commanded and Bilbo saw Molly visibly jerk at the sound of it. Bilbo turned to look as a woman wearing long flowing white and silver robes that trailed behind her walked toward them. Her long white-blonde hair was tried back in a series of braids that framed her very beautiful and round face. To all intents and purposes Bilbo would have thought the woman walking toward him was human, except for the silvery horns that protruded from the top of her head almost like a crown and the long iridescent white scaled tail that trailed behind her.

Bilbo was beside himself with astonishment. The baby dragon at his feet squeaked as if in delight as it ran forward. The women leaned down and presented an arm, which the baby climbed up to then nuzzled her cheek before resting on her shoulder. From out of nowhere two other smaller dragons, of yellow and green, descended and rested on her other shoulder, squeaking happily. “Shhh, my children.” She whispered to them before turning her attention back to Bilbo. She looked him up and down with an almost scathing look before looking to Molly. “Why have you brought an outsider into this kingdom?” Her tone was not angry, but neither was it pleased.

Bilbo turned to his side to see what Molly would say but instead found the huge dragon body was contorting, changing, and morphing into a smaller creature. Before his eyes the coffee brown scales became, for the most part, a hairless, naked, female, human body. The only morphological traits she retained to prove that she had indeed been that dragon were the horns atop her head, the same coffee color that was distinguishable in her hair, her clawed hands and feet, and her tail. Although her body was mostly human at first glance, there were parts that still displayed smooth scales. These small portions of scaled skin were, however, limited to the posterior near the base of the tail, along the sides of the torso, and her chest.

“My lady Daenerys, he is the one to be King Smaug’s mate.” Molly explained as she bowed.

Bilbo turned to look at the woman once more. Daenerys’ eyes flickered with interest as she looked Bilbo over once more. “You are not a dwarf.”

“No…um,” He bowed “Your grace.” He didn’t know what form of respect to show but he guessed she was some sort of dragon queen or princess. “I am a hobbit.”

“A hobbit,” She absently raised a hand to scratch one of the baby dragon’s head. “I have never heard of a hobbit.” Her eyes narrowed “Are you lying to me?”

“No,” Bilbo said quickly, rising to stand once more. “My people live far to the easy in a small town called Hobbiton. We generally never leave there and tend to stay to ourselves so… I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of my kind.” He glanced at Molly before asking bravely “Can…all dragons do that?”

Daenerys’ gaze warmed and she smiled at him “Yes. It is a form we rarely take around outsiders because it is a more vulnerable body than that of our natural hard scales.”

Bilbo nodded and absently licked his lips “So… are you Smaug’s mate? Or rather,” he stuttered “First mate?”

Daenerys was silent for a moment before she broke out into a very humorous laugh. She covered her mouth as she shook her head “Me? Smaug’s-” she broke off laughing again “Goodness, no.” She outstretched a hand, indicating for Bilbo to come toward her. Bilbo did so until he was standing in front her. “What is your name?”

“Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins.”

“Bilbo, I am Daenerys, Queen and Mother of all Dragons.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened in shock as he looked around “Oh, Oh.” He pursed his lips “So you mean-”

“No,” she waved a hand “Queen and Mother of all dragons is a title given to the oldest living female dragon. Much like King of all Dragons has been given to my brother, Smaug. However,” she added as she petted the dragons on her shoulders “these little ones are mine.”

“Mother of Dragons.” Bilbo repeated. “Then why is Smaug not called Father of Dragons?”

“Because ‘Father of Dragon’s’ does not nearly have the same power and grace behind it as ‘Mother of Dragons.’” Her smile was proud and full of humor.

“Oh, I see.” He didn’t “And Smaug is your brother?” She nodded as she turned, the robes around her feet turning as if by magic as her tail moved with them and she beckoned Bilbo to follow her.

“Am I correct in assuming you willingly took this obligation to prevent a war between our peoples?” Bilbo nodded. She stared at him a moment before saying “I feel as if that is not your only reason though?” Bilbo pursed his lips, not wanting to explain. Daenerys seemed to sense his reluctance and said nothing more on the matter.

“Are you taking me to see him?” Bilbo asked. He did not bother elaborating on who ‘he’ was.

“No, he is sleeping at the moment. I am taking you to get something to eat. You look famished.”

Bilbo blushed but agreed “Yes, that climb up was rather… daunting.”

“I can imagine. For dragons this mountain is nothing short of perfect, but we have claws and wings to get around.”

“Um… can I ask you something?”

“Of course, we are after all to be kin soon.”

 “Does Smaug...” He tried to swallow his worry and ask the question he needed to know the answer to “Does Smaug have multiple mates?”

“No,” Daenerys answered coolly “My brother is not the type to ‘bore’ himself, as he would say, with multiple mates.”

“Oh, alright.” Bilbo could not help the smile that came to his lips “Will he be alright with me? I mean, everyone seemed to expect me to be a dwarf.”

“It is what we thought, as the dwarf king was not likely to offer himself. However, you not being a dwarf will certainly fair better in the eyes of my brother. He despises dwarves.”

“If he hates them so much then why in his peace offer did he not specify?”

“I was the one to tell him that making too many demands was not the point of a peace offer. Though I seriously doubt he cared to begin with.”

“Why did he make a peace offering in the first place?”

“That too was my idea.” She smiled “We have searched long and far for a home Bilbo. And now that we have one, and our numbers are growing once more, I would not have us risk all that in a battle that we would surely win, but with great losses. Besides that would only show the world that we are nothing more than the mindless beasts they claim us to be.” She shook her head “No, this world has changed while we were gone and it is now up to us to make a place for our people within it, not to decimate it.”

Bilbo gazed at her a moment, thinking her immensely wise before he nodded “Yes, I would have to completely agree.” The yellow dragon on her shoulder squeaked as it stretched out its head to sniff Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo suppressed a giggle as he covered it “Stop that.” He chided playfully. Daenerys’ eyes scanned Bilbo from head to foot and then gazed at him with an almost knowing twinkle. They turned a corner and she stopped before two large doors with guards on either side.

“This is the dining hall.” She opened the doors and the three baby dragon’s leapt from her shoulders and flew to a large rectangular table. They surrounded a large bowl that seemed to be filled with raw chucks of meat. She walked forward and watched them with a very motherly air about her. “A formal lunch and dinner will be served in here every afternoon and night. You, as part of the elite court and Smaug’s mate, will be expected to attend.” Bilbo nodded.

“Alright, and what about breakfast?”

“Breakfast, if you so desire, it is served in your rooms.”

“And does that apply to second breakfast as well?” Daenerys merely looked at him with bewilderment. Bilbo gulped “I’m guessing you don’t… have second breakfast.” She shook her head. “Elevensies? Afternoon tea? Supper?” When she still continued to stare at him Bilbo shrugged his shoulder.

She pointed to a chair “Please have a seat. I will have our cook make something for you. After all, no one should get married on an empty stomach.”

Bilbo’s face turned a bright red “M-married. As in…right now? I-I thought I was just becoming his mate and bonding?”

Daenerys nodded “Yes, but that takes place after the formal ceremony.” Seeing that he was clearly confused a wave of understanding crossed her features “Do hobbits not have bonding ceremonies?” Bilbo frowned. Actually hobbits did marry and have celebrations to commemorate the occasion; it was just that dwarves did not. So Bilbo, over the years, had simply forgotten about them. He did not want to explain the details of this, however, to Daenerys so he simple shook his head.

He moved and took a seat in a chair as Daenerys left. He took a steadying breath. This was different than the original plan he had repeated to himself over and over again. The only difference being that Smaug would apparently be marrying him publicly first. Marrying. Publicly. The words repeated in Bilbo’s mind and he gasped. Smaug was going to make his promise of mating and bonding to Bilbo public, for all to know. A soft gasp left him as Bilbo realized that his days of hiding, secret kisses, and pretending indifference were over. He suddenly was eagerly looking forward to the ceremony. As he sat there, waiting for his food, he began to wonder what Smaug would look like. What he would be like. If he was anything like his sister, Bilbo was probably the luckiest omega in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo touched the soft white satin tunic and gently fingered the gold filigree around the collar. He had never worn something so elegant in all his life. He felt bad for the tailor who had had to rush in and make a few adjustments. A Hobbit’s body was nowhere near as broad nor had the girth of a dwarf’s, so the formal wedding tunic that had been designed had to be franticly altered to fit Bilbo’s body.

Bilbo looked at himself in the mirror and could not help the blush that came to his cheeks. He looked rather presentable, if he said so himself. That is, after a crisp and refreshing bath and series of servants had been in and out of the room assisting in getting him ready.

The room, to Bilbo’s astonishment was wide and expansive with high vaulted ceilings of shinning black rock. There were several pieces of furniture, a fire place, and in the middle of the room an immensely large four poster canopy bed with sheer red draping curtains and high piles of pillows. Everything exuded this feeling of richness and luxury that Bilbo found a little off-putting.

Though dwarves were certainly no strangers to riches, and they too coveted their wealth, there was a difference that Bilbo could not quite put his finger on. Where dwarves seemed to flaunt their gold and gems in an attempt to show off their importance, Bilbo got the feeling that all of this refinement on the part of the dragons was more a gratification than a statement of wealth. Dragons were above all greedy and definitely creatures of comfort. Bilbo could imagine that this translated into what he was seeing before him, a very lavish and very elegant life style. All the same, Bilbo felt pain as he realized he would never sleep in a straw bed or small room again. It may seemed odd to miss such things in lieu of all this luxury, but Bilbo felt himself a simple Hobbit and unworthy of such riches. Let alone having this entire room to himself.

All the same, he understood that this was his life now and he supposed that as an omega he should be deliriously happy to be married into privilege. But when it came down to it, Bilbo was simply happy to just be mated at all. As he once again looked himself up and down in the mirror he asked “Will…Smaug be dressed up as well?”

“Of course.” Daenerys smiled at him as she came over to stand beside him. “I would say you look rather handsome like that.”

Bilbo smile shyly “I hope so. I don’t want to put Smaug off with just the mere sight of me.”

Daenerys expression fell slightly before she said “I informed my brother that you are not a dwarf and he was pleased.”

Bilbo brightened at that “He was?”

“Yes,” she nodded “I was sure he would be but I wanted to tell him before the ceremony to avoid any unpleasantness. My brother can be very… spirited at times.”

Bilbo frowned slightly as he watched her “Are you alright?”

She blinked but then waved her hand “Do not worry. I find conversations with my brother to be very tiring and often walk away with a headache.”

Bilbo chuckled “I see. Will I suffer the same fate then?” He joked

Her expression grew distant, contemplative “I do not know.”

Bilbo stared at her and just as he was about to open his mouth to ask another question there was a loud knocking on the door. Regaining her royal countenance Daenerys turned to face the doors with piercing eyes. “Enter.”

The doors opened and a man with short light brownish-blonde hair entered. He was dressed in armor and the horns that protruded from his hairline were the darkest bronze. As he entered the room the long tail that trailed behind him was the same dark metallic color. His blue eyes met Daenerys’ gaze and he smiled easily. Bilbo watched as Daenerys’ face brightened instantly as she stepped toward the man, who bent to kiss her forehead in a tender display. “It is almost time and everyone has gathered.” He said to her before looking to Bilbo “So, this is to be our new kinsman?”

“Bilbo, this is my mate Jorah.” Daenerys introduced “Jorah, this is Bilbo.”

“A pleasure,” said Jorah.

Bilbo bowed slightly “A pleasure indeed, you’re… I do not know what title to refer to you by.”

Jorah laughed at that “So polite. Good. We could use some of that at the council. As for what you can call me, my name will do just fine. As it is I am by no means the king of anything and if you referred to me as such, Smaug might have another one of his fits. If I had to have any title it would probably be Prince Consort, but that’s too long to say. You’ll already have your tongue tied in knots with Mother of Dragons, King of Dragons, and Khal Drogo.”

“Khal Drogo?” Bilbo asked.

“Do you not know?” Jorah look to Daenerys who gave him a reproachful look.

“I did not want to say so much as to give him any more nerves then he already has.” She almost growled.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Bilbo looked between the both of them.

Jorah smiled reassuringly “Nothing of the sort. Drogo is Daenerys’ other mate. He is the chief, or ‘Khal’, of a small group of dragons that reside to the south; a miraculous but rare species that has the ability to change their scales to the color of their environment.”

This information greatly interested Bilbo “There are multiple types of dragons?” This news shouldn’t have been surprising to him but the thought of seeing all sorts and types of dragons excited him.

“Oh yes. Our numbers may be few but our diversity is wide.” He turned to touch his mate’s shoulder. “We should really be going.”

“Is my brother present?” Daenerys’ face hardened slightly when she said it but Bilbo was too busy trying to calm his sudden frantic heartbeat to notice it.

“Yes.” Jorah nodded.

“Then I suppose we should be going.” She turned to smile down at Bilbo. “Come, we can’t keep the assembly waiting.”

_“Or my mate.”_ Bilbo thought with a barely repressed smile.

Bilbo hardly remembered the walk to the huge ceremony hall as his mind was too preoccupied with wondering what Smaug’s human form would look like. He had heard stories of how humongous his dragon form was and the tales of how his scales were a dark crimson that shone like rubies. Surly a dragon with such an appealing animal form would not have an unappealing human form. Though Bilbo knew he was in no position to be picky, and no matter what Smaug looked like he would gladly mate with him, but his inner omega did so hope for an attractive alpha. It was only natural to want one’s partner so be sexually arousing.

The moment a pair of wide doors opened and they stepped through Bilbo froze in place as a room full of about fifty or so dragons turned to look at him. People with faces as perfect as chiseled marble and horns and tails in an array of colors that made even a rainbow pale in comparison watched him with cool and intrigued eyes. Bilbo gulped as he looked around, trying to discern if he could make out which one was Smaug. Though his gaze fell on a few individuals in his line of sight, the dragons respectfully nodded at him before turning their eyes away. There show of respect, not maintaining direct eye contact,  marked them as _not_ the king and therefore also _not_ Bilbo’s mate.

Daenerys gently pushed at his back, urging him to walk forward. After looking over his shoulder at her for reassurance he took a steadying breath and walked forward. Immediately the crowd of people parted to two sides and presented Bilbo with a clear path to a large throne. Standing before that throne was a tall and very lean man whose back was turned to Bilbo as he seemed to be listening to someone on his right. As Bilbo continued to walk forward he saw that the man talking was huge and intimidating looking. His long black hair was pulled back from his dark and twisted horns in what looked to be some sort of ponytail and his thick beard was also styled to match. He had a menacing look with his wide barrel chest, blue scales that covered part of his shoulder in a stripe pattern, and thick heavy set eyebrows.

Bilbo took in a steadying breath as he drew closer. No, this couldn’t be Smaug. Though he was handsome Bilbo was sure the man would be able to crush him like a grape. Before Bilbo could think much of it the man’s tail swayed and caught the candlelight, which reflected off his sapphire scales and made Bilbo openly sigh with relief. As if to further prove his conclusion the baby dragons swooped down over Bilbo’s head to fly over and land on the man’s broad shoulders. Bilbo watched as the babies cooed and emitted the same purring sound from before, showing their affection for the man.

Bilbo was almost to the throne now and as he tore his gaze away from the blue dragon he noticed that the tall man he had been talking to was turning around to look at him. From under the fabric of his sweeping cape Bilbo saw a tail adorned in red scales momentarily reveal itself before being covered by the fabric once more. Bilbo’s gaze shot upward to then be captured by eyes that were a combination of amber and gray. It reminded Bilbo of dark storm clouds if they were sprinkled with gold. Those eyes were framed by a pale and chiseled face with high cheek bones and perfect, cupids bow, pink lips. His dark, short, curled hair was a complete contrast to the red horns that protruded from the top of his head and resembled that of a crown with their markings.

He was, in no uncertain terms, beautiful. His eyes looked Bilbo up and down with a penetrating gaze, as if he saw everything Bilbo was in a glance. He then noticed the dragon take the ever so slightest sniff before his eyes darkened and he regarded Bilbo with a distant and somewhat disinterested expression.

“You are the hobbit?” His voice was cool and unsympathetic.

Bilbo nodded “And you are King Smaug.” Smaug nodded only once before he offered his hand, palm up. Bilbo took it as he was then brought to stand alongside Smaug. Bilbo blushed when he noticed that the top of his head only came to about Smaug’s hips. Immediately He felt that their drastic difference in high would seem comical to the crowd of dragons, he feared that he would humiliate his soon to be mate. But as he looked out all he could see was that the crowd was watching them with blank faces. Relieved for the moment, Bilbo glanced to his side and noted suddenly that perhaps their difference in height would actually prove advantageous in other areas of their relationship. His blush was instantaneous as he remembered that in just a manner of moments Smaug would be his alpha and that the dragon would claim him after this ceremony.

The king held up Bilbo’s hand as high as the hobbit could muster and said in a regal and dominant tone “I claim thee as my mate. I swear in this moment to protect you and cherish you from hence forth.” Bilbo could not help the soft gasp that escaped him. “I offer myself to you.” He said nothing more and gazed at Bilbo expectantly. Bilbo blinked and with every ticking second his panic rose. He tried to turn his head to catch sight of Daenerys but he could not see her. He looked up at Smaug, his eyes pleading as he didn’t know what to say or do. The dragon’s face remained unreadable but for a second Bilbo thought he saw a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Thinking it was just his imagination, however, he frantically tried to remember if he had witnessed or been told anything about bonding ceremonies. The dwarves were not partial to them, but back when he used to live in Hobbiton as a young child there must have been something, but for the life of him he could remember nothing. Deciding to just repeat what Smaug had said Bilbo practically blurted “And I offer myself to you!” a little too loudly. That seemed to earn a snicker from the crowd and Bilbo felt his heart sink into his chest. In the next instant there was a warning rumble and Bilbo jerked to attention, searching for the sound. Looking just behind Smaug he smiled as he finally saw Daenerys. She was standing between Jorah and the sinister looking man, who Bilbo now assumed was her other mate Drogo.

 Bilbo turned back to look at Smaug and see his unamused gaze. Bilbo gulped. “You honor me,” the words sounded so sweet when said with such a sultry voice, yet Bilbo felt that they were hollow and without meaning. “and I am grateful to be accepted by such a worthy omega.” Now **that** Bilbo knew was a backhanded compliment. His eyes widened momentarily is shock and hurt but a second later grew cold as he tried to close himself off from further derision. A part of him wanted to argue that Smaug must not have meant it that way, that Bilbo was simply mistaken, but the more logical part of him warned him to stop being in a daydream and start having his wits about him.

Smaug brought Bilbo’s hand to his lips “My soul to yours,” he whispered before turning Bilbo’s hand over to kiss the inside of his palm, “my body to yours,” He forcefully pulled Bilbo’s arm and brought their bodies together. Bilbo gasped and would have protested if his chin had not been grasped between two fingers and jerked upward so that his eyes met Smaug’s golden flecked eyes. “I bind myself to thee until my life is forfeit.” Bilbo’s eyes widened once more as Smaug pressed their lips together. Hot, dominant, and consuming was the kiss and Bilbo’s body reacted immediately. Without his consent he felt the beginnings of his slick start to drip down his legs. As the kiss broke he made a distressed needy sound that had his face flushing a bright red.

“So eager.” He heard Smaug say as he felt himself being picked up. Not wanting to see the judgmental faces of the crowd or the amused smirks of the alphas Bilbo buried his face in Smaug’s shoulder and concentrated on his breathing. He heard them leave through the doors and walk down the hall.

“Where is your room?” Smaug asked.

Bilbo tried to remember the way that Daenerys had taken him from the dining table to his own personal quarters. “It was…down the hall and to the left of the dining room. Second door.” Smaug made a noise of comprehension and Bilbo felt his body begin to heat with the anticipation. With every step the dragon took Bilbo knew his time as a virgin was ending and he could hardly contain his excitement. He covered his mouth to keep from groaning as he felt another gush of slick.

“Would you please contain yourself?”

Bilbo jerked at the harshness in his tone. “Sorry,” he offered quickly but then worried that he should explain himself “I’m just…” He trailed off as he didn’t know what to saw without sounding like some blushing innocent omega bride, which he refused to be. He knew what was about to happen. He was not in the least bit innocent, and that was what had him so riled up. In the deepest secretive parts of himself he had craved and wondered what a knot would feel like for so long.

A door opened and Bilbo struggled to look as Smaug, still carrying him over one shoulder, walked inside. Bilbo recognized his room immediately and wondered why Smaug and brought him here and not to his personal quarters. As far as Bilbo was aware an alpha was to claim his mate in his own bed, as to surround the newly bred omega in his scent. Bilbo yelped as he was unceremoniously tossed from Smaug’s shoulder and onto the bed. Smaug stood at the foot of the bed before him, watching him.

Bilbo looked up at the king, his eyes eager but slightly worried. He searched Smaug’s face for any sign of disgust or hesitation, worried that the dragon would find him unattractive. When Smaug simply continued to look Bilbo gulped and leaned up on his elbows. He licked his lips, which caught Smaug’s attention.

“Um, how would you like me?” He asked hesitantly.

In a flash Smaug was looming over him, his hands on either side of Bilbo’s head and that great red tail swaying behind him in a truly aggressive manner. He was still clothed but his head lowered until it was just touching the shell of Bilbo’s ear.

“I have no interest in mating with Thorin’s cast off whore.” He whispered cruelly. Bilbo had only a second to process what he said before his head was jerked to one side and sharp fangs bit into the junction between his neck and shoulder. He screamed as every bit of sexual excitement fled his body and horrific pain rushed through him. He struggled wildly and managed to wrench himself away, scrambling backward on the bed as blood dripped from his neck. He breathed in open mouthed shock as he looked at Smaug, his mouth covered in blood.

“Why,” he whimpered a second before rage enveloped him “Why would you do that!? Everyone knows the bite has to be done during sex so it doesn’t hurt as much!” His right hand went to his left shoulder and pressed against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“I have to claim you,” Smaug said with an air of indifference “but I don’t have to mate with you.” His smile was cruel “Did you honestly delude yourself into thinking this was anything more than a political marriage.” At Bilbo’s expression he rolled his eyes “You are just as ignorant as I thought you to be.”

Bilbo was furious “You don’t even know me!”

“I know enough.” Those beautiful eyes held Bilbo with a punishing scrutiny “You are a hobbit, that much has been told to me. Though I would have clearly been able to tell you were not a dwarf even if this information had not been given to me. Despite this you do, or rather did, live with dwarves but the distinct lack of muscle and scars on you indicated your accusation with them was not one of labor. You are little more than of average intellect so it is unlikely you were part of their military, as their military has even less intellect then that. Though you have bathed I can still smell traces of ink and, above all, that acrid stench that is Thorin Oakenshield.” He tilted his head to the side with a knowing look. “Though I have accepted you as my mate, do not think for a moment that anything more than acknowledgment of your existence will come from my part.”

Bilbo felt the tears brimming in his eyes but he refused to show any weakness to Smaug “I see.”

Smaug’s eyebrow rose “You are angry. Was I wrong in my deduction?”

“No,” Bilbo began icily “except for the part where you assumed I was Thorin’s whore you got everything right.” He bit out.

“You are not?”

“I am a **virgin** ,” Bilbo gulped again “and apparently I am to remain as such by **your choice**.” Smaug looked thoroughly disinterested. “If this is what you really had planned then what were all those words you said back there?!” Those kind and romantic words had caused Bilbo to turn a blind eye to all the warnings.

“That is the vow that every alpha speaks to their omega when they bond.” Smaug explained.

“And you didn’t mean a word of it!”

Smaug glowered at him “I will do what is expected of me. I will keep you safe, I have bitten and marked you as mine, I have-”

“But you won’t love me.” Bilbo shook his head, looking down at the covers.

Smaug was quiet for a very, very long time and then he said in a dark whisper “Sentiment of any kind is a chemical defect found in the week. A king, or any logical ruler for that matter, would never allow his heart to have any sway over his mind. And you were a fool to think that affection on my part was ever part of this proposal.”

And with that he turned a left, leaving Bilbo to cover his face and begin sobbing from the pain, the humiliation, and the anguish he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo awoke to the sound of knocking at his door. When he jerked awake a female dragon entered and set a tray at the foot of his bed. She did not look at him but bowed slightly before scurrying off, closing the door behind her.

He blinked the crusts of sleep from his eyes and felt the tightness of his cheek due to his tear from the night before. He frowned, remembering what happened, and moved his body into a full sitting position. The memories still left him feeling accosted and bereft but he had at some point during the night resolved to stop shedding tears over it. A part of him felt as if he had simply deluded himself again into thinking something good would finally be his. After all he had told himself prior to agreeing to all this that there must be a reason behind all of Smaug’s terrible names. But still, he did not think anything could have prepared him for the alpha’s cruelty. Though Bilbo did admit it was not so much the action but the falsehoods leading up to it that had caused him to be so blindsided. Being told that he would be honored and cherished and then lifted up with the only logical conclusion that Smaug was taking him away to mate with him. It was no wonder he had felt that Smaug’s words were like a slap to the face.

Anger began to simmer in Bilbo’s lower gut. The arrogant dragon had even laid him on the bed. There was no possible way Smaug had not known Bilbo’s interest, as every alpha was very highly in tuned to omega chemical cues, especially sexual ones. He had smelled Bilbo’s scent and known he was aroused. And he had done nothing. Hell he hadn’t even looked affected by it! And it could not be that Bilbo was not desirable because even Thorin, during the few occasions that their kissing had got more heavy handed, had told Bilbo his smell was beyond enticing. Unless dragons were not attracted or biologically compatible to hobbits? Bilbo pursed his lips at this thought. It was possible but he had never heard of such a thing before. Despite there being different races and species the whole ‘alpha want omega’ thing seemed to be universal, even when the species were not able to reproduce.

In any case, it only enraged him and soured his stomach to think about his current predicament. And a hobbit having a sour stomach would simply not do. He crawled to the end of the bed and sat himself in front of the tray of food. There seemed to be a wide assortment and he wondered if the cook simply did not know what to feed him, so they gave him everything.  There was a small plate of what looked like smoked fish, another pate of a puffed pastry with ripe red strawberries on top, some cut of bacon with what looked like a drizzle of honey, half of a fried potato, and then a small mound of fluffy eggs with grated cheese. His stomach gave a powerful growl as the smell of the food swirled upward and caressed his cheeks and nose. With a comforted sigh he lifted up his fork and began eating enthusiastically. For a hobbit, food was the be all to end all of comforts. Little else could put a smile on his face faster.

It was also not in a hobbit’s nature to be morose or melancholy. So, despite all that had happened and though Bilbo had resolved to never forgive Smaug ever, he decided to try and look at the benefits to this unfortunate predicament. He was finally mated, even if he was still a virgin. So he would gain all the benefits from a mating, such as protection and value within the eyes of society, without having to deal with the ‘first knotting’, which he had been told was quite painful. He no longer had to worry about the pitying looks he would get from other bonded omegas because he was an ‘old maid’ by their standards. He guessed he would never have the joy of becoming a parent, but then again he sure as hell did not want any children with Smaug. The dragon would likely eat them or kill them. Images of Smaug sneering down at a newborn babe with complete distaste and then erupting it in flames came to his mind. He had to cover his mouth at the sheer revulsion of the thought. No, Smaug didn’t seem at all like the paternal type at all. Quite unlike his sister.

Bilbo could not understand how the two of them were siblings. Daenerys was so kind and seemed to be overflowing with motherly grace and compassion. Her two mates, even from what little Bilbo had seen of them, simply seemed to adore her. And why wouldn’t they? She was both beautiful and dangerously intelligent. Then as Bilbo considered this he surmised that that was the only thing they had in common. Despite his horrid personality Smaug did seem to be very cunning in his intellect and he was, admittedly, breathtaking with his dark looks and burgundy scales.  Bilbo offhandedly and begrudgingly added having an attractive mate as one of his perks. He was sure that would make other omegas jealous, but only because they didn’t know the truth. Thank goodness that Bilbo had his own chambers. No doubt something Smaug had insisted upon. At the very least having Daenerys as a sister in law was something Bilbo looked forward to.

He had pretty much eaten everything when there was another knock at his door. Unlike before, however, no one entered. Bilbo blinked as he waited for anything to happen. When the knock sounded again it occurred to him that perhaps he was supposed to give permission. Frantically setting down his fork he made sure the blankets were covering him before he called out “Yes?... I mean, enter?!”

The door opened and Jorah came around the large wooden frame. The yellow baby dragon perched upon his shoulder. “I’m glad to see you are up,” he smiled but made no motion to further enter the room. “We postponed the council so that you would be able to rest sufficiently.”

Rest sufficiently? Oh. Bilbo frowned again, realizing what the man must think had happened last night. Bilbo wanted to correct him, to scream what had really happened, but then what would that do? The mating mark was clearly visible on his neck and ached with a raw sensitivity. Saying nothing physical happened would only embarrass and humiliate Smaug. Which would probably anger him. Also if any other omegas overheard through the gossip grapevine they might think Bilbo lacking. Lack for attractive ness, receptiveness, or any other illogical but catty thing a gossip could invent. Besides, Bilbo had kept quiet for Thorin despite knowing no true claim would ever come of it. At least Smaug had claimed him. At least Smaug had said openly to the world that Bilbo was his mate from this moment forward. He had said last night “I will do what is expected of me.” Bilbo guessed that meant being faithful and honoring him. That was more than Thorin had ever done! Thorin had loved him, but was it really love when he had allowed Bilbo to live in such scorn and seen as something unwanted day after day? Fine, if he could count on Smaug to be honorable, then he would keep silent about the lack of physical gratification. Though the thought of never having sex did sadden him, he comforted himself with the logic that he could not miss what he had never had.

“The council?” Bilbo repeated, looking for clarification.

“Yes, you are now Smaug’s mate and belong at his side for council proceedings.” Jorah looked a little confused.

“But I’m just an omega?” Bilbo shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t see any merit or need for him to be there. True, he was Smaug’s mate, but that wasn’t anything of importance was it? If Thorin had actually been more of an alpha and mated him his status as an omega would only have increased slightly. He still would not have been privy to any political matters. As Bilbo was now he was there as a means to prevent a war, a political marriage as Smaug had said. Besides Bilbo had never heard of an omega ever being part of a council or anything considered economically or socially important. Omegas were just not in those types of positions. It was a well-known understanding that alphas and betas were more suited to that line of work.

“I…do not understand how your orientation means you do not have a responsibility to your new obligations?”

Obligation? Responsibility? Now Bilbo was even more confused. Jorah, an alpha, was still insisting that he come be part of the council. Was it because Daenerys was there? She was an omega too but it was only natural that she would be there as she was Mother of Dragons. She **was** Smaug’s sister after all. It was then that Bilbo realized the logic of what he had just thought. Daenerys was an omega, and weather she and Smaug were born at the same time or she first that still should not have mattered when they both reached puberty and presented their biological orientation. By all rights, and everything Bilbo knew, Smaug should be king and Daenerys should not even have a position. Why did both Smaug and Daenerys rule together? Had it been Smaug’s choice? Had he made a law that created a position of power for his sister? From what little Bilbo knew about Smaug he seemed like a rather egocentric, selfish, and cruel dragon. He could not imagine such an alpha being sympathetic towards his sister regardless of how close they were.

“Bilbo.” Jorah spoke his name firmly, causing the hobbit to jerk back to reality. The dragon looked him up and down cautiously. “My apologies… perhaps I should have asked first if you are well enough to attend.”

“I am well.” Bilbo said quickly.

“Then everyone is waiting and it would be best if you dressed yourself promptly.” An amused smirk played across his mouth “Unless you would wish for us all to see you in your night clothes.”

Bilbo cast him an annoyed look as he got out of the bed and walked over to his wardrobe, opening it wide. Though he had not brought any clothes with him it seemed that the seamstress from the night prior had already altered all the clothes that had been previously dwarven sizes. He began to tug the loose fitting sleep top over his head when he heard the door to his room shut. His brow furrowed until he remembered that now that he was bonded it was considered disrespectful for another alpha to watch him undress. Yet another perk to being mated. Every time he had been summoned by one of Thorin’s guards he had had to endure the presence of the alpha in the room.

He dressed quickly in a white blouse shirt and wine colored vest with brown pants. He eyed the shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe, wondering if he should put them on. He doubted they would fit and besides he had never worn shoes in his life. However, he also didn’t want to offend anyone. Then again, he had arrived here without shoes. After internally warring with himself he grabbed the shoes and put them on. This was in vain, however, as once he put them on he had managed to walk to the door before stopped and shaking his head “No.” at how uncomfortable they were and promptly kicked them off. He sighed in relief as he scrunched up his toes and wiggled them to get rid of the numbness. He was never doing that again.

Jorah was waiting just outside his room and nodded at Bilbo before gesturing for him to follow. “Today we’ll be making introductions and then considering what is to be done about our marketing agreements with the city of Dale. We have purposefully postponed this topic in the hopes that you would have a more enlightened understanding.”

They wanted to know his opinion? Omegas never got asked for their opinions. This Kingdom, which Bilbo had thought so beautiful at first glance, was now starting to seem very very odd.


	5. Chapter 5

They entered a torch lit room with a large pentagonal table at the very center. Seated at the left of the  topmost corner were of course Daenerys with Drogo at her right and an empty chair at her left. Across from her was Smaug with an empty seat at his right. Bilbo’s eyes darted from the seat to Smaug’s bored gaze. The alpha didn’t even look up from the book he appeared to be reading. Bilbo once again felt agitated at the alpha’s sheer disrespect. Then again he didn’t know why he had expected anything else.

As he and Jorah approached the table all of the alphas stood up. Bilbo’s step faltered a bit at seeing this. Why were they standing? His eyes darted to Smaug once more and to his astonishment the king was in the process of closing his book as he stood as well. He even turned and pulled out the chair. He regarded Bilbo with a cool emotionless gaze but as soon as the hobbit had sat down he pushed in the chair and then the alphas regained their seats.

Bilbo’s looked to Daenerys, who was smiling at him comfortingly. Once again she looked like an angelic vision with her hair tied back in complicated braids and the dress of sapphire blue that draped from her delicately curved shoulders. Jorah walked around the table and took the empty seat next to her. “I believe our first course of action should be an introduction. Bilbo, allow me to introduce Brienne of Tarth.” He motioned to an extraordinarily tall women with short white blond hair. If not for some minute details to her face Bilbo would have mistaken her for a man at first glance. She wore a shimmering silver colored tunic that seemed completely at odds with the deep bronze scales. In fact there were very few of her scales showing. She was dressed rather conservatively, in comparison to Daenerys, with the sleeves reaching down to almost her fingers. She looked as if she were at any moment ready to suit up in heavy armor rather than sit at a simple meeting. The only reason Bilbo knew her scale color was because she had a small patch on the back of each hand that was resting on the table.

Her eyes were not unkind but studying as she nodded to Bilbo and offered a “Your grace.”

“Brienne is in charge of our army, and has won many wars to keep our people and kingdom safe.” Jorah went on. At that Bilbo could not hide his astonishment. A women? Regardless of her orientation he had never seen a women be in control of an army. Bilbo stopped himself, and tried to remember that the dragons seemed to have a different culture. One that did not seem to stereotype jobs based on gender. Perhaps she had gained the position due to her strength and ruthlessness? Thinking about it, Bilbo admitted those were better qualifications than gender alone. 

“Lord Tyrion,” Jorah gestured to another seat to the right of Brienne. The stark contrast in hight seemed almost humorous. The man sitting in the seat was very small in stature but his face seemed of normal size. His short brown hair was tussled as if he had just crawled out of bed and when Bilbo met with gaze there seemed to be a comical intellect behind them. “He does many things but his official contribution to this meeting is as an ambassador.”

“An ambassador?” Bilbo asked.

“Only an official title, as Jorah said.” Tyrion spoke. He gestured with his hands to indicate his form “As you can see I am no dragon. I am a dwarf.”

“Were you part of Thorin’s council? I apologize I…” Bilbo racked his brain but for the life of him he did not recognize this dwarf, and he knew all thirteen of Thorin closes companions by name “do not recognize you.”

“No indeed and nor should you. When I say ‘dwarf’ I mean it  not in the traditional dwarf sense. A human dwarf. If that makes more sense.” Tyrion shook his head “I am not from these mountains. My birthplace has long sense fallen and its name forgotten to time. I don’t even remember it myself as I was only a child. No,” He leaned forward to grab the goblet that had been in front of him “I was taken in by a dragon and have been here ever sense. I act as an ambassador on behalf of the dragons as we have generally seen that interacting with me seems to be a more favorable outcome then interacting with our lovely king and queen.” He pursed his lips “It is my opinion that the reason for that is that I cannot roast their skin in a manner of seconds.” Bilbo watched him and then despite himself he found a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Bilbo half expected Jorah to introduce someone else but when he looked around there was no one else at the table. Such a small gathering? He turned to Smaug and Daenerys. Perhaps they did not need thirteen others to provide council as Thorin did. “Sense I am sure you and my brother have much to talk about,” Daenerys began and Bilbo hoped his eyes did not betray his momentary panic. Did she know? How could she know? Had Smaug been so additionally cruel to leave Bilbo as he did and then go gloating to his sister? “we will keep this meeting fairly short and only address our main concern for now.”

“Thank you,” Smaug nodded appreciatively “It is my understanding that a mating bite and bond can take some getting used to. I wish for my mate to relax as much as he wishes.”

The bond! Bilbo had completely forgotten that that was supposed to be triggered after a mating bite. The mated couple was supposed to experience a mental and emotional connection within twenty four hours. He concentrated on his own body, but felt nothing out of the ordinary. He felt no different than the day before. He looked to Smaug, confusion at both his unusual niceness and the lack of connection to him on his part. Smaug slightly turned his head and in a softer voice, one that made Bilbo shiver, he said “I can feel your agitation and unease. I informed them that having you here so soon after you arrived yesterday was not in your best interest.” Bilbo blinked. That was strangely thoughtful. “You know nothing of our customs or situation and show no intellect for this sort of thing so it is really quite illogical that you’re presence be needed.” Bilbo immediately frowned. Despite himself he cast a glare at Smaug. At this the dragon merely raised one perfectly shaped brow as if to say ‘Am I wrong?’

Bilbo’s anger only grew. He could accept Smaug thinking of him as week, ignorant, and even of him being a whore. After all that’s what every one of Thorin’s people thought. But for some reason, that he was not willing to pinpoint exactally, he could not stand that Smaug also thought him an idiot. He happened to be a very bright and intelligent Hobbit. Intelligent enough to council Thorin and offer advice whenever the dwarf had been at his wits end on what to do. Bilbo looked away from him and addressed Daenerys with his head held high. “What is the current issue?”

“We wish to establish a means of economy in the city of Dale.” She addressed the room at large. “Now that the people know we are here and our peaceful intentions made clear it would benefit us to invest in the markets that are known far and wide throughout this region.”

“However, as we have not had much contact with the people themselves, outside of negotiations of course, we have very little knowledge of what they would find of value.” Tyrion clarified. “I myself have done more talking with the dwarves then the actual people of Dale. I was only able to visit the city once in the time we’ve been here and, as I told our Queen, there seems to be a vast array of goods and cervices as well as races that live in the city.” Bilbo nodded in agreement. “We were hoping that you, your grace,” Tyrion gestured to Bilbo “Would know more about this.”

“…About the people of Dale?” Bilbo was surprised but nodded eagerly. “Yes, a great deal.” He smiled subconsciously as he thought back to how he used to walk to the city every day in the early morning. It used to be the highlight of his day. Taking in the crisp morning mountain air and feeling the cold stone ground give way to soft earth and grass before he reached the city’s cobblestone path. The wind as it would howl to indicate a storm, the smell of fresh baked bread from the bakery, how everyone would greet him by name. Yes, a good majority of the people he knew had often shared the dwarves’ belief that he was Thorin’s bed partner but they had never showed him any rudeness or contempt because of it. They had been kind, generous, and Bilbo wished he could see them again. It was not exactly a short walk from his new home to the city gates anymore.

Bilbo shook himself out of his melancholy thoughts and turned to see that everyone at the table was watching him. He smiled reassuringly “Sorry… um, yes. What exactly do you wish to gain in particular?” he pursed his lips “And what items of value to dragons have exactly?”

“There is quite a bit of ore and minerals in these mountains we have claimed. The last time I talked with the dwarves that seemed to be one of their major grievances with dragons now residing here.” Tyrion offered.

“Though we dragons do love our hoards we are not averse to parting with portions of gold or jewels IF it gets us something of greater value.” said Jorah.

“Speek for yourself.” Came a deep baritone of a voice that startled Bilbo instantly. He looked to see Jorah was casting a disapproving expression toward Drogo. The darker dragon turned to Daenerys and he said something in a different language that Bilbo did not recognize. Her eyes softened momentarily before she placed a hand on his cheek. At her touch the formidable aura around Drogo seemed to dissipate entirely. Bilbo watched on in almost fascination as she whispered something to him and how he seemed to calm instantly.

“Do you wish to know what they are saying?” Smaug offered. Bilbo continued to stare even as he nodded. He had never seen an alpha or omega act like this, and so openly. “Drogo is from a fiercely protective breed of dragons that never part with their hoards by any means as it is meant to be passed down to each son of the new generation.”

Bilbo nodded again “But what did he say?”

Smaug’s voice lowered to a near whisper as he leaned closer to Bilbo. “He said ‘Moon of my life, I will not give my son’s birthright to a passel of hogs.’ To which she replied ‘You may not have to, and I would not take from our children unless lives were at stake. Be calm, my love.’ ” Bilbo shivered again at his tone and for a moment imagined Smaug telling him something like that. Said in that same soft whisper as if between lovers. For the dragon to refer to him by something equally as endearing as _moon of my life_.  “Do try to control yourself. I can smell your slick beginning.”

Bilbo’s spine went ramrod straight as he came back to himself and started grinding his teeth. He glared sideways at Smaug and before he could stop himself he hissed back “Are you always such an annoying dick?” The moment he said it Bilbo refused to look back at Smaug for two reasons. One, that he, an omega, had just told an alpha off was grounds for punishment from said alpha especially if they were mated. And two, that he didn’t want Smaug to see that he was not the least bit ashamed about it because **by god** there was only **so much** a person could take.

Bilbo took a breath and then licked his lips before gaining back everyone’s attention. “Neither gold nor jewels nor any metal is going to get you far with the people and markets of Dale. They have traders come in from all over the lands; elf, human, halfling, and even goblins on the occasion.” He took a steadying breath as he thought “In fact I would probably say that anything you have in your hoards would probably not interest them in the slightest because anything such as gold would just be matched by Thorin and the others. The dwarves still do not want you here, regardless of this alliance we have made, and they will try to find a way to drive you out by any other means.” Daenerys was looking at him intently. Tyrion was smiling as if he was thoroughly amused. Both Drogo and Brienne looked as if they were about to stand up and speak out. Bilbo ignored the worry that churned in his belly at what he was about to say. “I know Thorin…and I know the council that advises him. If you do try to approach the markets of dale with more gold and gems then the dwarves will only offer their wares at a fraction of the price and outcompete you. Then fall back on the lie that it’s strictly business and not personal.”

“Then what do you propose we do exactly?” Jorah asked. “Not do trade at all?”

“No,” Bilbo shook his head “you can still do trade. The minerals in these mountains is a good idea because though Thorin does have some of his own the mines are sufficiently depleted beyond repair. That’s why they were so angry when the dragon- you took this mountain.” He licked his lips again and then stood up. “However, I think perhaps you should offer something Thorin doesn’t have. Something that no one else has.  That way your contribution to the markets would be secure from the beginning. You would also be the only suppliers so you could choose any price and people would pay.”

“What do we have that people would want that isn’t gold or even mineral?” Brienne said more to herself.

“Am I correct in assuming that dragon’s possibly shed their scales?”

There was a moments pause before Tyrion laughed boisterously “Oh now that’s an idea!” He clapped his hands, grinning. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone sell dragon scales. At least not in abundance.”

“Sell our scales?” Jorah asked, obviously mulling the idea over.

“Offering up some of your sclaes would go a long way to proving to the people of Dale that you really do have peaceful intentions.” Bilbo went on to say.

“He does make some good points.” Smaug interjected. Bilbo still refused to look at him even as he spoke. “We could offer up the shed scales that happen between the changing of the seasons. I’m sure the masses would become increasingly interested in the sheer number of colors dragon scales come in. The rarer the color the higher the price. Also they could be made into jewelry the likes of which the dwarves have never seen. And the molted hide of some of the other dragons could be made into armor. The fleece of the woolybugs could also be a valuable commodity and I’m sure we could convince some of the older dragons to part with a few valuables from their hoards.”

Finally Bilbo did look at him, confused at not only what he was saying but the fact that Smaug was agreeing with him. “I just explained that jewels and-”

“Not all dragons hoard gems, coins, and treasure.”

Bristling at being interrupted Bilbo pursed his lips and asked “Alright, then what are you talking about woolybugs? What even is a woolybug?”

Smaug’s expression changed and for a brief moment Bilbo could have sworn he seemed…entertained. Dare he even say excited? “Come,” he said with a jerk of his head as he stood up “I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sincerely sorry for the very long delay with updating my stories. Until recently I have been working almost every day of the week, with usually only one day off, which didn’t leave me very much time for my baby, family, and even less for my writing. However, my husband and I are now a little more financially stable. So much so that I finally was able to quit my horrible job and until I find a new one I’ll have considerably more time to not only be with my son but also to write. Which makes me extremely happy! Finally Smaug and Bilbo will get their budding romance that I’ve yearned to write for so long.  
> Also people have asked me what are my references or inspirations for this fic. I’m kind of drawing heavily from Pride and Prejudice, Beauty and the Beast, and The Taming of the Shrew. Woolybugs, and other such magical creatures to come, are mostly from The Ancient Magus Bride, which is a manga I’ve become greatly fond of.
> 
> Also, because people have asked, here is a picture of my son when he was 3 months old.  
> http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v681/Lunaria/2ad83698-dd42-4f68-bb52-566d458e2584_zps4mjeb6yt.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry or the long absence! I've recently Started a new job at Starbucks, which I'm liking so far. My boss is actually a god decent person (finally) and it's nice to finally be able to accept tips. And in an endeavor to make my writing better I've been reading a lot and gathering feedback from different writing genera of both good and bad books of that genera via youtube reviewers. I hoping that learn more about what to do and not do to actually make the story better as well as more realistic despite it 'still being fanfic'. Which I actually hate that phrase because I've read some DAMN good fics that are worthy of being published novels held in high esteem. Anyway, if you the reader would be so kind I would like to know what you think would make this story a little better? I'm open to ideas and critics of how something is or is not working, because how am I going to be a better writer without knowing was is and is not working. As I stated in the previous chapter I'm drawing a lot of inspiration from 'Beauty and the Beast' and 'Pride and Prejudice'. So, thank you for reading this little blurb and onto the chapter!

Bilbo didn’t know where Smaug was leading him and truthfully wherever it was he wasn’t expecting much. He was still mulling over what kind of creature a woolybug could be when they approached a shimmering archway. Bilbo faltered in his step at the mere sight of it. Dangling from the rock surface were silken strands that cascaded down to the floor and reflected light in a prismatic manner, causing a rainbow reflection on the walls. Bilbo approached them and touched them with a reverent gentleness and found them to be as smooth as glass and yet as weightless as a feather. The multiple cascading strands clung together like fabric and acted as a barrier of sort from what was on the other side.

“What is this?” Bilbo asked softly, his fingers still caressing the colors.

“This is the entrance to the omega falls.” At Bilbo’s perplexed expression Smaug only reached out a clawed hand. Bilbo’s eyes turned to watch the elongated fingernails and for a moment he feared Smaug was annoyed with him again. Then the hand passed him by and pulled back the curtain. After a moment’s hesitation Bilbo took a step through and then gasped in sheer awe. A waterfall cascaded down the rock face and into a series of pools that all appeared to be shimmering a different color. Dragons in both their human and natural forms lounged about with obvious comfort. The sun was able to shine down and onto the water’s surface through a large hole in the cave ceiling. All around the pools and dragons, however, seemed to be a mass of white puffy clouds that zoomed and buzzed with alarming speed. One of the creatures that had been flying overhead was doing lazy loop-da-loops before it zoomed and, seemed to, barrel right into Smaug’s chest.

The King made a grunt in mild irritation before grabbing the cloud and then turning it around. Now that it was being held immobile in Smaug’s grasp Bilbo could clearly see that the cloud was not a cloud at all but some kind of butterfly creature, or at least it had the head and antenna of a butterfly. The triple set of transparent wings that protruded from each side of the snowy white body were more dragonfly-like in structure. The creature cooed rather adorably and then a long thin tongue protruded from its small mouth and licked Bilbo. Bilbo jerked back, clutching his cheek.

“This is a woolybug.” Smaug explained. His tone took on an almost teaching and proud quality. “They feed off minerals and heat. Because of this they tend to be a form of parasite for us dragons. They like to cohabitate with us because our bodies exude excess heat continuously and, when we have to dig into rock walls to find mineral deposits of sulfur to consume, we also tend to uncover other minerals for their consumption.” Bilbo would have thought the woolybug would be screaming in pain from Smaug holding it so tightly, but the creature seemed rather content and not in any discomfort at all.

“A parasite?” Bilbo repeated. He outstretched a hand and petted the fluffy creature watching as its eyes closed in sheer bliss. Bilbo smiled and then marveled at just how soft the creature’s wool was, like the finest elven silk or cashmere. “Are they really so terrible?” He asked as the bug liked his cheek again.

“It is commensalism, one form of a symbiotic relationship.” Smaug elaborated. “Though I suppose if we are going to be harvesting their wool for profit perhaps it is now mutualistic.” He turned the woolybug back toward him and the creature seemed to snuggle into his embrace.

Bilbo watching with both a mixture of awe and slight horror. “They… don’t seem to fear you.” He intoned.

Smaug’s hand continued to pet the creature sweetly. “For many of them I was present at their hatching. Their hive is in another part of the mountain that I maintain.” Bilbo was taken back momentarily by his words.

“You take care of them?”

Smaug nodded, “I find being their caregiver calming.” His face took on a distant expression and he seemed, in the moment, so… normal. If even a little bit cute. Bilbo looked from him to the animal and wondered for a small instant what the creature had ever done to gain that level of compassion from such a cruel alpha. Then Smaug looked at Bilbo and the small glimmer of something other than annoyance was gone from his face in an instant. He released the woolybug to which it fluttered away. “This is the omega falls.” He repeated his tone one of annoyance again. “The pools here are a place of leisure and healing. You should take some time for yourself.” He looked at the marking bite of Bilbo’s neck. “The other omegas will be able to help you with that. It looks infected.”

Bilbo frowned as he turned away, his hand absently pressing against the mark which made him hiss in pain “Yes, and whose fault is that?” Smaug said nothing as he turned to leave. “And where exactly are you going?”

“To my room. I am just as exhausted by all of this as much as you are.”

“I highly doubt that.” Bilbo wanted to list _all_ the ways he doubted that, but he simply didn’t have the patience to do it without yelling. Again, Smaug did not say anything else as he turned and left. Bilbo glared at the swaying glass strand curtain that the dragon had left through but was brought back to the moment by a voice calling out to him.

He turned and immediately blushed a dark pink at seeing Molly come toward him, naked. Well truthfully it was not completely naked. She was in her human form but the dragon scales that were part of her body covered her in thankfully strategic places. So though she was not really exposed Bilbo knew it was as close as dragon’s had to full nudity, and besides her genitalia were still visible.

Her smile was sweet and welcoming, “I was wondering if I would see you here. Take off your clothes and join us.” She seemed to notice the bite on his neck, “Oh my… I have something for that if you want.”

Bilbo shook his head, “No it’s…” He looked around, only now really noticing that all the dragon’s that were in their human forms were nude, male and female alike. Bilbo’s shock ridden face only seemed to make Molly smile in a bit in amusement.

“Do dwarves… or rather, hobbits… They are more modest aren’t they?”

“Yes.” Bilbo nodded.

“Well…These are the omega pools, Bilbo. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“Everyone here is an omega?” Back with the dwarves sure the omegas seemed to congregate around one another but they had never had a place like this all to themselves. Not that Bilbo had even been allowed in those circles anyway. It was not respectable for mated omegas to mingle with those of ‘loose morals’.

“Yes.” Molly gestured for him to follow, “Get undressed and come down. I’ll introduce you, and everyone is quite eager to meet you.”

Eager? Bilbo wondered about that and part of him still wanted to flee such a public and, albeit, a bit embarrassing place. However, it was so breathtakingly beautiful and the longer he stayed the more weary his body felt. A nice warm soak did sound heavenly. These were all omegas, so he really didn’t have to be worried about anything. There even appeared to be other male omegas. He supposed he needed to come to grips with the dragon’s having a more carefree approach when it came to nudity, among other things. This was his home now after all. With every new thing Bilbo learned he still did not know quite what to make of it. With every new thing he saw the less he seemed to truly know. Then amongst everything he always seemed to return to one central thought of resolution. He was Smaug’s mate, and he would act with the respect that was expected of him. So though he may want to flee, his feelings of obligation and duty had him knowing that he must stay.

Taking off his clothes he set them in a pile near the entrance and made his way down the slightly slippery path to a wide pool where Molly was waiting for him. He tried so hard to not give into the urge to cover himself. His continual blush he could do little about. Molly gestured to her right where a very young man with short soft pink hair sat with his legs and equally long pink tail in the water. His eyes were a soft silver and watching Bilbo with a shimmering interest. To his side was an older golden haired man that tilted his head in Bilbo’s direction but did not look directly in his eyes. He continued to stare downward at the water. He did not have a tail or any scales to speak of. In fact he was entirely human.

“Bilbo, this is Arrosa and Danny.” Molly gestured to the pink dragon and then the man.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Bilbo offered politly.

“The pleasure is ours, I assure you.” Arrosa slid off the ledge and into the water to swim over to Bilbo, eyeing him up and down.  “Word’s going around that you’re not a dwarf but something called a hobbit. You are pretty cute for a non-dragon. I can see why Smaug agreed.” He smiled eagerly.

“Arrosa!” Molly exclaimed.

“Arrosa,” chided Danny. “I’m fairly certain our King’s mate does not wish to be bombarded with your questions when he doesn’t even know you yet.” He turned and looked toward Bilbo and in that moment the Hobbit realized the man was blind. “I’m sorry, ignore him please.”

Bilbo gulped, not knowing how to react to that so he just moved to let his foot sink into the pool. “It’s fine,” he said absently. “I’m still sort of trying to… figure things out.” It was an honest enough answer.

“To be sure!” Arrosa beamed. “I can’t even imagine what you must be thinking.”

“If you have questions,” Molly offered quietly, “You can maybe ask us?” She saw the look of pleasure on Bilbo’s face as the water swallowed him up to his shoulders. “How does it feel?”

“Wonderful.” Bilbo sighed. He then looked to Molly and the others and wondered if he truly could ask them about some of the questions he has. He wasn’t sure, as back in the Dwarven city, and especially the court, one really couldn’t trust anyone unless they were related by blood. Dwarves tended to stick to their own kind. The question now was, did dragons?  Perhaps not, since Tyrion was such a high member of the council. Perhaps he could trust them with some of his more basic questions.

“I suppose one of my concerns right now is exactly what am I supposed to be doing?” Bilbo absently licked his lips as he looked at Molly. “I just came from a conference with Daenerys and some other important people. Even her mates were with her. Though they’re alphas, so I suppose they should be, but Is that something that will be happening often? Me being a part of the council discussions I mean.”

“Yes,” Molly nodded. “The mates of our Mother are always present. It would only make sense that since you are Smaug’s mate that you would be there as well.”

“But I’m an _omega_.”

Arrosa made a face, “Yes, so is our Queen, the Mother of Dragons.”

“But she is related to Smaug and…” Bilbo stopped himself. He didn’t quite know how to explain what he was trying to mean because the dragons did not seem to grasp his dilemma.

“Are you worried that you will not be able to help? It that it?” Danny asked.

Bilbo considered that, “Not exactly. I suppose I am worried I don’t have much to offer but,” even he knew that he had more experience than most omegas. He had persuaded and guided Thorin, whenever they were alone and the stubborn dwarf would listen to reason, and he had just helped the dragons with exactly what they needed, hadn’t he? “I feel like I can do it. I’m just surprised because I am an omega that they are expecting such things from me.” Again he was met with confused looks.

“You need to stop thinking so less of yourself.” Danny shook his head, “You’re Smaug’s mate after all. It would not look good for you to be so doubtful.”

“Smaug wouldn’t like it much either.” Molly added quietly.

Though Bilbo could see their point, from a respect standpoint, he found himself highly doubtful that Smaug would care one way or the other about how Bilbo felt about himself or anything. “I don’t think he would.” Bilbo mumbled under his breath.

At that moment two large dragons flew through the skylight hole in the ceiling and with their powerful wings descended in a graceful display of both power and control. One of the dragons completely stole all of Bilbo’s attention. He was completely different than any of the other dragons that Bilbo had seen.  Instead of looking more like a lizard with stocky body and four legs with wings, this dragon had no wings to speak of at all. Its body was long and snakelike with two clawed front and back feet that resembled more of the three toed foot of a chicken. The scales along the animal’s body shimmered and seemed smaller in size, as well as more tightly packed. Bilbo remembered feeling the rather bumpy yet strong and rough hide when he had ridden with Molly. Her scales had overlapped like the shingles on a building rooftop and were not like this silver dragon’s at all. Even the face was different. It resembled more of a wolf and had pointed ears just behind the two bronze spiral horns. A thick black main of hair, like that of a horse, flowed down the animal’s spine until it reached the plume end of the tail.

Danny turned toward the rush of wind and smiled, “You’re late, Sylar.” The human rose to his full height as the dragon moved his head to take a garment of clothing off the floor and then pressed it against Danny’s left hand. Danny took the tunic and began to dress himself.

Arrosa practically burst out of the pool and ran over to the other dragon. He was a tall, broad, and truly formidable looking black behemoth of a creature with dark red eyes. When Arrosa hugged one of his front legs Bilbo almost wanted to call him back, a little worried for his safety. Arrosa seemed unfazed however as he got down on all fours and quickly morphed into his dragon body. The contrast was even more striking, if not a bit comical, now as his size was alarmingly smaller than that of the black dragon he was currently rubbing against. Though their body types were similar and more typical of what Bilbo had come to assume dragon’s to be, the soft pink of his scales and the leanness of his form did suggest he was female rather than male.

“That would be Locha. He is Arrosa’s alpha.” Molly moved closer to explain to him. “A bit startling, isn’t it.” Bilbo nodded. Molly laughed softly, “You needn’t worry. Locha is possibly the calmest dragon in the entire mountain. He has a hoard of books that would put any library to shame.”

Bilbo was nodding in understanding until she finished he sentence then pursed his lips “Books?”

Molly nodded “Yes, he collects books. Any kind of book really. His cave is just a never ending maze of them.”

“Dragons… hoard books?”

“Some do. We hoard whatever interests us. Do you like books?” Bilbo nodded and Molly smiled at him. “I’ll be sure to introduce you sometime then.”

“If,” Bilbo took a steadying breath, “If dragons hoard whatever they like then… what is your hoard if I may ask?”

Molly blushed significantly, “Um…” Her discomfort with the question had Bilbo backpedaling.

“Sorry, none of my business is it?”

“No, it’s fine. You’re one of us now and we do know each other so… I don’t mind.” She bit her lip. “My hoard has a few different things but mostly it’s made up of _plush animals_.” She said it so quickly Bilbo hardly heard it at all.

“Did you say…. plush animals? As in dolls?” Molly nodded and Bilbo couldn’t help but snicker. This had her frowning at him.

“Molly,” Danny was in the proses of putting on pants, sitting on Sylar’s snout as he did so. “We should take Bilbo around so he can see the Kingdom tomorrow.”

Molly completely forgot about Bilbo laughing at her and grinned with delight. “Oh yes that’s a great idea!” She turned to Bilbo, “Do you already have plans?”

“Not that I am aware of.” Bilbo answered.

“Then it is settled.” She waded out of the pool and walked over to talk to Danny. Sylar growled as she approached but Danny began stroking his muzzle affectionately.

“Enough of that.” Bilbo heard the human say warningly, and much to his surprise the dragon, that was obviously his alpha, merely rolled his eyes but complied. As Molly and Danny talked he saw Arrosa was affectionately nuzzling the underside of his alphas jaw, making the other dragon emit some sort of purr from deep within his chest. Despite this display of affection for all to see no one seemed in the least bit embarrassed or concerned about it. The other omegas continued to lounge in peace no matter how close they were and Molly and Danny continued on like nothing was happened.

Perhaps omegas and alphas were also able to openly show affection in this culture. To the dwarves any open sign of affection like that would have been met with contempt. Alphas were of course allowed to show concern and compassion toward their mate, even a slight touch of the cheek between bonded pairs was not completely uncommon, but kissing and other such intimate gestures was frowned upon. And if initiated by the omega the alpha was expected to regain control and scold the omega, for such acts were only permitted behind closed doors. However, Bilbo also knew that during infamous celebrations, particularly after won battles, dwarves were often allowed to be very publicly affectionate and even lewd towards omegas providing they were consumed by drink.

Taking this as his opportunity to leave, he had had enough of the water and his fingertips were now getting pruny, Bilbo quietly exited the pool and quickly grabbed his clothes. He put on his pants before passing through the iridescent curtain again only to come face to face with Tyrion.

The dwarf smiled at him from over the goblet he carried. “Your grace,” he bowed. “I hoped you enjoyed yourself.”

Bilbo pursed his lips as he continued dressing, “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It seemed to me that you might need someone to talk to. Though you did well at the meeting you seemed a little tense. Our Queen thought it might be because of,” he paused and waved a hand as if searching for a phrase. “Previous exertions.”

Bilbo frowned even more, “I’m fine, and why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Because taking a dragon cock for one your size is not an easy accomplishment.” Tyrion said flatly and blatantly. “And yet you seem to be rather unaffected.” He eyed Bilbo up and down with implied meaning.

Bilbo’s frown deepened to a scowl, “I may be wrong, but I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“Quite right,” he nodded. “Nor do I particularly care.” He took a long drink. “I’m here to council you, Your Grace. In strict confidence I assure you. Don’t need to have what’s private be known, now do we?”

“Are you trying to blackmail me?”

“No. I mean I could, but I have no reason to. No I’m just here to fill you in with what you seemed to be missing.” He smiled. “Now that you’re fully dressed, walk with me.” He didn’t give Bilbo time to decline as he started moving away. Bilbo found himself naturally falling in step behind him.

“I overheard your conversation with the omegas.”

“So you were eavesdropping as well as waiting?” Bilbo accused. “Why not just join in the conversation?”

“I am not an alpha and only mated alphas may enter the omega pools and leave unscathed.” He gestured with his goblet at Bilbo, “Yet another part or their culture you probably find confusing.”

Though Bilbo wanted to remain suspicious, even defensive, there was something about Tyrion that didn’t seem like he meant to cause him trouble or harm. He seemed genuine, if a little crass and snarky, but honest nonetheless. Bilbo looked around to make sure there was no one close enough to overhear him as he confessed, “Everything is confusing.”

“Because **you** are operating under the assumption that the basic foundations of both dragon and dwarf culture were constructed with the same principles that you have seen present in most alpha and omega interactions.”

“Well yes, but I am seeing that what dragons have is not entirely the same at all.”

“No it is not. In fact the two could not be more different in their beliefs.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, _Mr. Baggins_ , that the Dwarven customs you are so used to are from a monarchal and patriarchal mindset whereas dragons are more of a matriarchal culture.” He stopped to look at Bilbo and pointed to him. “Omegas are not seen as things to be mated and then seen but not heard. In fact, all omegas here are encouraged to be outspoken and keep their alphas in line. Something that _you_ are not doing and desperately need to be.” Bilbo was absolutely speechless until Tyrion’s last sentence.

“Keep Smaug in line?! Me?!” he laughed. “I may have only been here a few days but I can already tell that _dragon_ doesn’t listen to anyone!”

“Quite true again,” Tyrion smiled, “But other omegas and alphas will expect you to be able to control him, and _he is your mate_.” He leaned closer, “The omegas here are not meek nor do they cower to their alpha’s rage. I suggest you do the same.” He gave Bilbo one last lingering look before walking away, leaving the Hobbit staring in dumbfounded silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another fandom ship is introduced in this chapter, but no to get upset. They are a cursory pairing for this story and I dont exactly expect them to show up regularly as of yet in my story notes. Other characters, such as Snow, will be showing up later on and proving as more crucial plot points. I added Sylar/Danny because ~ I really like Quinto/Pine characters together as a manifestation from my love of Kirk/Spock, much the same way I LOVE Cumberbatch/Freeman characters together. I really wish i could figure out a story for a Dr. Strange/Everett Ross story. As for Arrosa and Locha, they are original characters from back in my teen years that I've revised as a means to act as an instigator of sorts in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Keep Smaug in line. _Keep Smaug in line._ And just how in the heavens was he going to do that?!

The dragon obviously didn’t respect him, let alone obey him, and pretty much had an allover ‘I am forced to tolerate you’ continence whenever they were together. Bilbo supposed that being selfish, moody, and altogether unpleasant were not exactly  alien personality traits for a dragon _but still_. Bilbo tried valiantly to get some sleep but all he managed was tossing and turning in his bed. The fact that the bed was immensely comfortable only seemed to anger him more that he could not fall asleep in it.

Keep Smaug in line, he repeated over and over again in his mind. How? Well, for starters he could give the dragon a piece of his mind for how he was treating him. Was that what Tyrion had meant? It was a start, but Bilbo found himself incredibly reticent about seeking Smaug out with the intent of having an argument. Wasn’t there some unspoken rule that arguing to soon after a marriage was a bad sign? Maybe that only applied to actual marriages and not political ones. All this stress and drama was not good or a hobbit, which were naturally calm and very non-volatile creatures. He didn’t remember a great deal of his peoples ways and lifestyle, but he did remember it was consistently uneventful and friendly.  Bilbo wished he could be serves a heaping pile of normality right now, but then as he thought about it he didn’t really know what exactly that would consist of. His life with the dwarves he had certainly grown accustomed to, but he hadn’t really enjoyed day to day life there either.

He turned for the right for the twenty third time before leaning up in bed and running his hands over his face. He wasn’t going to sleep; he might as well admit it. He could stay in his room, but Bilbo knew that would only make him more stir-crazy. With an exasperated huff he got out of bed and after wrapping a dressing gown around himself he made his way out the door and down the hall to where he remembered being told Smaug’s room would be.

He was just going to have a nice talk with Smaug, no yelling or anything. He was going to be firm and be the mature one of this relationship. After all, someone had to be. He continued telling himself that over and over as he walked, keying himself up for what was to come. He half expected to come upon two large doors like there were for his own room, but instead there were no doors at all and just an absolutely pitch black archway. It was so dark that Bilbo couldn’t see two feet in front of his face. Was this it?

He looked behind him and saw that the only other passage leads to the throne room… or was it the conference room? Either way he knew it was not anyone’s bedroom. Trying to be more confident then he really was he turned back to the lighted passage and approached one of the metal dished hanging off the side of the wall. He expected to fide a smoldering fire or even wood but instead it was a cluster of brightly glowing rocks. Grabbing one of them he held t in his hand to test the temperature. It did not burn in the slightest and instead gave off a rather nice warmth. With a source of light in hand Bilbo continued onward.

It did not take him long before he was grateful he had brought a light with him. The darkened hall quickly gave way to a sloping descending staircase that Bilbo knew with his clumsiness he would have fallen down. He took each step one at a time. Down and down he went until he felt as if he had probably reached the heart of the mountain. It was just about the time Bilbo was seriously considering turning back that a light that was not from his rock began to shine from the end of a long hall. Quickly making his way toward it Bilbo stepped through and found himself quite literally surrounded by gold. Huge overflowing mountains of it. Hills upon hills of jewels, coins, weapons, artifacts, and anything within the description of sparkly, shinny, or valuable was there. Bilbo’s mouth went completely dry at the sight of it. The sere magnitude would put all of the Dwarven riches to absolute shame. No wonder the Dwarves refused to get along with them. Jealousy, envy, and gluttony were literally the center of Dwarven culture. As well as a healthy dose of prejudice.

For the moment Bilbo forgot all about his worries and nerves. He walked further in and was just agape at the beauty around him. The sheer wealth that was in the room. Though Hobbits did not covet riches like many of the other races he could still appreciate this horde for what it was. Also, if this was Smaug’s horde then the king was proving to be quite the stereotypical dragon indeed. Bilbo didn’t know what he expected. He certainly would have laughed outright if he had found that Smaug collected something like plush animal’s like Molly, or even books. The dragon king just seemed to egotistical for that. Somehow, gold and riches did seem a fitting collection.

Bilbo had to be careful as he walked. There was only a small stone path that led through the mountain of treasure. In fact in some spots he literally felt he was in a canyon with gold walls about to crash down on him. He continued on, stopping at some times to admire a beautiful necklace or two he would have sworn were of elvish make.

After some time when he had not seen even a glimpse of Smaug or any evidence that he was hear at all he called out, yelling the dragon’s name as loud as he could. It echoed off the walls but still nothing stirred. Huffing in defeat Bilbo turned to leave when something iridescent and glowing caught his eye. It was peeking through a pile of gold coins and looked to be almost pearl like in consistency. Curious about its beauty Bilbo moved toward it and brushed the gold aside. There, as if nestled in a nest of treasure, was a stone the size of a large rock the likes of which Bilbo had never seen. It shimmer and moved as if it were alive and the very inside was a cascade of multicolored prisms that made it resemble the night sky on the ever of the summer solstice. It was breathtaking and Bilbo picked up the stone to turn it over in his hands. It had been chiseled into almost a squaresish cushion cut shape. From what little Bilbo had learned about jewels from his time with the dwarves he thought this an odd choice for such a pretty stone. A circular round shape would have shown off the prismatic affect more. 

In an explosion the coins and treasure seemed to rain down around him, clattering loudly and Bilbo was helpless but to fall to the ground covering his head. The stone from earlier fell from his hands. When the clattering metal stopped there was deep rumble that seemed to echo off the walls. Bilbo raised his head and his eyes widened in fear as an enormous crimson scaled dragon stared directly down at him. Golden eyes were narrowed to slit as the long neck swerved like a snake and the large angular head with its many horns and rows of sharp pointed teeth came forward. The mouth opened and Bilbo saw flames billowing at the back of a long throat.

Bilbo ran, not thinking but merely acting on pure impulse and absolute terror. He shrieked and scrambled as a tail slammed down in his path and he skidded to a halt and feel to the ground. He was trembling, on the verge of crying as he turned to face the dragon roaring mouth.

“I knew you were a thief!” The dragon spoke. Bilbo gulped, recognizing it. It was deeper for sure but there was no mistaking that self righteous tone. “You played the fool and the polite **little** omega quite well, but **not** well enough to fool **me**.” Smaug’s head came further down. “You are here for the arkenstone, aren’t you?”

“The what?” Bilbo blubbered, trying to calm himself down.

“The arkenstone. The stone I took from Thorin’s great great ancestor many ages ago. The dwarves desire it back among all else as it is seen as a right to rule over all of their kingdoms. Thorin desires power among all else. He would obviously stop at nothing to get it.” Smaug positively sneered down at him “And you, so desperate to be loved, you agreed to steal it for him. Tell me, did he promise you riches? No no… that would not interest you would it.” He laughed “His faithfulness perhaps? Just how stupid and gullible are you?”

Bilbo looked away, not wanting to hear any more. He wanted to go, wanted to run as far away from this place and everything.

“A dwarf is only faithful to his own kind. Did you really make yourself believe that he cared about you? Truly cared?”

“ _Stop it_.” Bilbo whispered.

“What did you say?” Smaug hissed. “Trying to defend him? Defend yourself perhaps? He sent you here to steal this knowing you would likely die.” He snorted in derision “I am a dragon and even I would never be so cruel. It matters not, I will eat you right here and now and be done with this annoying farce and the little thief within our territory.”

“I wasn’t stealing!” Bilbo screamed. Still shaking and tears coming to his eyes he got up to his feet. He glared back at Smaug for all that he was worth. “If you want to eat me then fine, do it! But not because of whatever delusions you seem to have in your head!” With every word his fears lessened and his anger grew “I have no knowledge of any arkenstone or whatever else dragon’s have! I wasn’t stealing anything and the only reason I am here was to talk to you!” He took a steadying breath before an almost hysterical smile broke over his face. “By the gods I don’t know what possessed me to think YOU could actually have a decent conversation. You are the literal definition of a narcissistic sociopath!” Bilbo waved his hand, “Not to mention how absolutely infuriating you are!”

Bilbo took a moment to gather his thoughts, wiping a hand down his face before licking his lips as he stomped right up to Smaug’s muzzle and stood his ground. “Yes, sense you seem so proud of throwing my affections or Thorin in my face, yes I did love him. I loved him as much as, and for as long as, I could despite every slight and disinterest he showed to me when in public. I knew he cared but would never go against his family, people, or traditions. Which is why I never accepted any of his offers to join him in his bed. Because I have enough respect for myself to never give my virginity away to someone who doesn’t even think me worth fighting for. And it will forever sicken me to think that I almost gave it away to **someone like you**! Someone who’s just as bad as Thorin but is so many ways so much worse.”

“Worse!?”

“You’re just as prejudice as he was. It’s so obvious how deeply offended you are by all of this, by having me as your omega. One might wonder _why_ with such an evident desire to hold me in such contempt you would agree to a marriage in the first place? Even though I’m not a dwarf you still look down upon me as some kind of ignorant swine that you have to unfortunately talk to. And then to mark me in the most painful way possible without even a second thought. I was a stranger. I’d done nothing to you, and yet you felt me worthy of suffering regardless. Is it really so surprising? I have every reason in the world to think ill of you. To _hate_ you.”

Smaug’s body turned and began to look as if it were shrinking or dissolving until the form of human man with only the accented featured of a vampire stepped forward. “So this is your opinion of me?” He towered over Bilbo and his eyes blazed with rage. “I accepted you as my mate! I swore to be faithful and loyal! I have done everything an alpha in my position is supposed to do. Perhaps my offenses toward you might have been disregarded if I had _coddled_ you. You seem to pride yourself on thinking you deserve better. Did you expect me to pretend? To fall upon you with absolute adoration and utter loyalty and hide my true reservations. _You_. _A stranger, you said yourself._ I do not regret my feelings toward you they were natural and just.”

“I did not expect devotion, by the gods if you are even capable of it!” Bilbo shook his head in exasperation “You abuse me!” he cried. That seemed to give Smaug pause. “You’re a bully who delights in tormenting me and making me feel shame for things I either had no control over or tried to do right by. You purposefully set me up to look like a fool in front of your peers and not once have you shown me one moment of decency. Not even a kind word.” He looked down, grinding his teeth. “It’s not **pride** Smaug, it’s basic decency toward another living person.” He pointed his finger at him “You even just said you were about to eat me. What kind of alpha says that to their omega?” he lowered his hand “So go ahead, at this point I’m finding it really hard to continue caring. So eat me, if it will **give you such pleasure to be done with this farce**.”

He fully expected Smaug to swallow him. To feel his flesh tear and his bones break and to quickly be overcome by panic and then nothing. He felt foolish, coming here. Hoping against hope and wanting something better. A part of his acknowledged he had wanted it to work out, in some way or another. To work out in any fashion that could resemble a life and prosperous future. But it would seem he was most unfortunate. To at first be loved by an alpha who would never honor him and later to be honored by an alpha who would never love him. It seemed so stupid now, to think that he thought himself so fortunate to have a mate as good-looking as Smaug was. Of that there was no argument. But Smaug’s beauty was only surpassed by his absolute unfeelingness. Bilbo waited and waited but the pain and the crunch of rows upon rows of sharp teeth never came.

“You think me cruel?”

Bilbo didn’t look up, or hesitate “Absolutely.”

Bilbo refused to look at him, no matter how long the silence between them dragged through the ground like a corpse. How tense and palpable the air was between them. “… You actually came here to marry someone you didn’t know to prevent a war.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes and ignored his previous notion to not look at Smaug and instead turned to look directly at him. Unfortunately the sideways sweep his head took to look upward at Smaug’s face also had Bilbo’s gaze glancing over his naked body. Particularly his cock. Bilbo did have every intention of snarling a ‘yes’ at Smaug but all words momentarily left him as he did a double take at the particularly impressive piece of anatomy. Very impressive actually. No wonder Tyrion hadn’t believed for a second that they had mated.

“Um…” he quickly tried to control himself as he looked buck up at Smaug, glaring as much as he could while his cheeks colored pink in embarrassment. “Yes. I did. Is it so hard to believe I did this with all the best intentions?”

“And if Thorin Oakenshield came to you tomorrow and begged for your hand would you give it?”

The question not only surprised Bilbo but made him cringe “No.” He shook his head “No… despite everything I do still have this mark by you.” He pulled away his collar to show the bite on his neck, wincing a little at the pain. “We’re mates. For better or for worse. Even if you are the most arrogant dragon I have ever met.” He added bitterly. He closed his eyes and turned to leave.

“The mark…” Smaug put a hand on his shoulder “It’s infected.”

“I’ll deal with it.” Bilbo wanted to swat the hand off his shoulder but his instincts wouldn’t let him. His alpha was angry and they had had a fight, so his biology was screaming for reassurance that everything was alright. He wanted comfort but knew that Smaug was the last person that would ever give it to him. “Most of my time with the dwarves was spent helping out in the nursery and hospital.”

“You’re a doctor?”

“No, not really. Omegas can’t be doctors. I just wasn’t allowed to be part of any of Thorin’s important meetings and the hospital seemed the one place an omega like me was always accepted. So I learned how to heal wounds and help take care of newborn babies.” He thought back to those days “I think I would have liked to have been a doctor though. I do like helping, when people let me.” He made a move to walk away again but Smaug’s hand stayed. “Going to eat me after all?”

“No. Not exactly.” He turned Bilbo around as he kneeled down on the floor. Bilbo closed his eyes and reused to look down where his eyes wanted to and instead focused on Smaug’s face. “I did not know the mating bite could get infected.” His fingertips brushed against the reddened skin and Bilbo tensed. “I feel your anger… your sadness.”

Bilbo didn’t know what to make of that. Was Smaug meaning all the yelling he just did? Well, brilliant deduction there Sherlock. A man who’s yelling is angry and sad, _how abnormal_. Or was he meaning that he could feel him through the bond? No, that couldn’t be it because Bilbo could still feel nothing. He tried to concentrate as he looked at Smaug but he could not sympathetically feel the other man’s emotions or desires. It was like that part of his mind was even a part at all. It was blank and more resembled a void. All Bilbo had to go on was his face, which didn’t really look worried as much as it looked intrigued or curious.

When Smaug leaned forward Bilbo took a step back “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to help it heal. Our saliva has healing components to it that disinfect and strengthen the skin.” At Bilbo’s disgusted face Smaug frowned “How do you think dragon’s care for their own wounds after battle.” When Bilbo still refused to let him near Smaug growled “I am your alpha and it is my duty to see you are healthy.”

“Oh, well when you put it **like that** I can just **feel the sentimentality**.” He made a move to get away but Smaug held him in place. Bilbo sighed “You’re not going to let me go are you.”

It wasn’t really phrased as a question but Smaug answered it as such “No.”

“Alright then.” Bilbo tilted his head to one side, exposing the wound. He expected Smaug to just lick his palm and rub it over the raised skin, or something equally as impersonal. He did not expect the alpha to lean forward and lick the wounds with his tongue. The sensation was immediate and electric. Bilbo’s breath left his lungs as he clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping. The feel of Smaug’s hot tongue running over the mating mark was absolutely pleasurable and not in the least bit painful. His body began to react. He felt the beginning of his slick and the raise in heat. Against his will he felt himself relaxing and leaning against the dragon king’s naked upper body. And as if that realization didn’t intensify everything. His hands went back to brace himself and his palms came in contact with the other man’s upper arms. Strong thick muscle under smooth hot skin contracted at his touch and Bilbo licked his lips absently. With every swipe and lav of his tongue over the overly sensitive mark Bilbo felt himself just wanting to sink into Smaug more and more. Wanting to be enveloped by him or embraced by him. Against his will his earlier tension calmed and he felt safe and protected. He closed his eyes and concentrated on not letting the feelings overtake him. If he did it would only prove his apparent ‘weakness’ to Smaug more.

Smaug groaned and pulled back as he tilted Bilbo’s face up to meet his. He gazed down at his and his eyes changed, becoming warm and imploring. “You’re ashamed.” He spoke quietly as if completely confused. “Why are you so ashamed of this? Am I so detestable that even this does not help?”

Bilbo blinked “I’m not ashamed.” He explained “I just don’t want you to criticize me for having a natural omega reaction again.”

“I have never done that.”

Bilbo scoffed “Yes you have, you practically reprimanded me for getting turned on when I thought you were going to claim me.”

Smaug opened his mouth to retort but then closed it and seemed to think about that. He finally let go of Bilbo’s shoulder. “You may go. Tell me if the mark is still infected after tonight.” Bilbo didn’t say a word as he briskly walked and then, when he rounded a hill of gold and was out of the dragon’s sight, he ran.


End file.
